powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Duplicon
Duplicon is an outlaw with the ability to clone anyone he wishes. He is summoned to service by Poisandra, who chooses him because of his appearance and useful skills to confuse enemies. Character History Duplicon was one of Sledge's outlaws. He was chosen by Poisandra to help her destroy the Dino Charge Rangers and steal the E-Tracer, which would allow her to find the Ptera Zord. Duplicon first takes four Vivix and turns them into exact copies of the Blue, Green, Black and Pink Dino Charge Rangers as they hop onto the back of Tyler's jeep in place of Koda, Riley, Chase and Shelby, which were left monitoring the area they are in when Kendall warns them of alien activity. While Tyler goes to fix his jeep when it breaks down, the impostors steal the E-Tracer, the ruse found out only due to Shelby's call. With the truth revealed, Poisandra and Curio partake in helping Duplicon, who singlehandedly sends Tyler off the side of a hill, knocking him out with a single attack. Duplicon meets up with Fury as he duplicates another set of fake Rangers while Poisandra, Curio and Wrench proceed to try and decipher the E-Tracer. Just then, the Dino Charge Rangers save Tyler arrive in the city, where they are ambushed by their clones and a large number of Vivix. At first, the Rangers are at a disadvantage, since they could not tell apart their comrades from the clones. As a solution to this, Chase attaches white flowers onto the belts of his friends, so they could identify each other. With that, they are able to take out the impostors. Soon, Duplicon arrives and starts to fight the Dino Charge Rangers personally. They have a hard time without their full power, as their friend fights Fury, and ultimately find themselves overwhelmed. Soon enough, however, Tyler arrives and uses the Dino Spike to destroy Duplicon. Then, Sledge uses the Magna Beam to revive and grow Duplicon once he realizes Poisandra is in trouble. Duplicon then summons a Vivizord and turns it into a colossal clone of Fury, infuriating the original one. The Dino Charge Megazord's Tri-Stego Formation is then summoned to do battle, but it is attacked from both sides and is unable to defend itself. As a countermeasure, the Dino Charge Rangers use the toxic gases of the dinosaurs via the Dino Gas Charger as a diversion. They then form the Dino Charge Megazord's Tri-Ankylo Formation and use both the Hammer Punch and Tricera Drill to destroy the fake Fury, using the Final Hammer Punch to obliterate Duplicon. Personality to be added Arsenal Duplication: Using his two "hands" he can duplicate Vivix into anything he can think of Branding Bar: He uses this weapon to throw fire balls or thrust it onto a opponents body Behind the Scenes Portrayal to be added Notes Just like Twin Man from Mighty Morphing Power Rangers, Duplicon can create fake Power Rangers by turning the Vivix into Ranger clones, as Twin Man did to Rita Repulsa's Putties. See also References